Who bist du
by Miranda Lovely
Summary: "No estas sola... Ino" lo se lo se, parece plagio pero no lo es :) es mia pero... creo que ya conocen la historia ... estan juntos los tres primeros capitulos porque ya solo me falta el ultimo...


Hey, de nuevo mis notas. No es plagio (reitero) solo que mi cuenta fue jakeada y pues quiero terminar mi fic... asi que lo pase para acap :D .

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos... :(

_**WO BIST DO**_

Por: Yumi Inuzuka.

**_Cap. 1 _"¿Me quieres?"**

"_¿De verdad?"_

"Si"

"_¡¿En serio, ya son novios?!"_

"Si"

"_Vaya, pensé que nunca se iban a decidir"_

"¿Qué dices? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"_Se notaba en él a kilómetros... pero cuéntame ¿cómo pasó¿Qué te dijo¿Cómo te pidió..."_

"...Nunca lo hizo..."

"...?..."

"...n.n..."

"_...?...¿nani?..."_

"_¿Entonces por qué dices que son novios?"_

"Pues porque ayer por la tarde, cuando nos reunimos con su equipo, justo cuando iba a saludarle... -suspiro-... ME BESÓ..."

"_...¿y?..."_

"¿Y qué?"

"_...¿fue todo?..."_

"No, después me tomó de la mano, pidió disculpas para retirarnos y paseamos toda la tarde charlando..."

"_¿Charlando?"_

"Sip"

"_Shino... ¿charlando?... ¿contigo?"_

"Si frentuda, y comimos un helado en el parque"

"_Cursi!"_

"...Envidiosa..."

"_¿Y de qué "charlaron"?"_

"¡De todo!, de cuánto le gusto yo a él y de cuánto me gusta él a mi..."

"_¿En serio?"_

"¡QUÉ SIII!"

"_Wow, vaya que te quiere"_

"¿Por qué?"

"_Porque él no parece de esos que platiquen "de todo"_

"¿Lo crees?"

"_Si, y tú... ¿lo quieres?"_

"...si... mucho..."

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

"_...vamos amigo, dime que es tan importante que te ha puesto así de feliz..."_

"¿Feliz?"

"_Si si, no te quieras hacer el tonto, cuéntame qué es lo que te tiene así..."_

"¿Así cómo?"

"_VAMOS, NO SEAS MALO y cuéntame ¿qué a caso no somos amigos?"_

"¿Lo somos?"

"...!..." -*indignación*-

"...Sólo bromeaba Kiba..."

"_Pues que bromista resultaste ser"_

"¿Por qué dices que estoy feliz?"

"_Pues porque se te nota y te conozco de toda la vida, y después de tantos años no creo posible no poder notar tus cambios de actitud"_

"_..."_

"_Lo ves? Si no tuvieras algo oque esconderme ya me habrías dicho algo, me habrías sermoneado al llegar diez minutos tarde y...Y... porque hace unos minutos dijiste que sólo "bromeabas", y tú nunca, NUNCA bromeas Shino..."_

"Exagerado"

"_Espera un momento..."_

"...?..."

"_NO, de verdad..."_

"¿Qué?"

"_No me digas que..."_

"... ¿!..."

"_¿En serio?"_

"habla claro, Kiba"

"_¿Le has pedido a Ino que sea tu novia?"_

"Claro!"

"_¿De verdad?!"_

"No"

"_¿Qué?"_

"No se lo he pedido, pero traté de que así lo entendiera ella"

"_Vaya, pero que valor el tuyo al fijarte en "ese" tipo de mujeres tan escandalosas"_

"Kiba, Ino no es escandalosa"

"_Ah ¿no?"_

"No, sólo es... alegre..."

"_Si tú lo dices amigo mío¿de verdad te gusta?"_

"Si"

"_¿Y la quieres?"_

"Mucho"

. o : O : o . O . o : O : o.

_"NOOOOOOOO¿por qué te tienes que ir Kiba-kun?!"_

En la entrada de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba reunido un grupo de jóvenes haciendo algo de bullicio. Una linda Hanabi se encontraba abrazada del cuello de su novio, un sonrojado Inuzuka que trataba de contentarla. Cerca de ellos había varias personas que hablaban unas con otras. Naruto revisaba su mochila verificando llevar todo lo necesario para esa misión, no sería tan difícil, pero si tardada. Su novia intentaba ayudarle a checar su "inventario".

_"¿llevas ropa suficiente?"_

"_Si, Sakura"_

_"¿dinero?"_

"_si"_

"_¿el celular para llamarme?"_

"_si."_

Mientras otra pareja trataba de mostrase más tranquila y serena, una Temari despreocupada tomaba la mano de su prometido y jugaba con la manga de su camisa.

_"Shikamaru?"_

"_¿si?"_

_"¿prometes no tardar?"_

"_¿para qué?"_

"_¡¿Cómo que para qué?!,¡pues para casarnos¿No?_

"_..."_

"_¿NO?"_

"_Si, lo prometo, regresaré rápido"_

Una última pareja se encontraba en absoluto silencio, una nerviosa Ino tomada de la mano de su novio se mordía el labio inferior tratando de evitar el punzante palpitar que sentía en esos momentos. Miraba ansiosa a sus amigo que le rodeaban, observaba cómo sus amigas y compañeras se despedían de sus novios con entusiasmo y eso la hacía sentir ansiosa... ella también quería colgarse del cuello de su novio, pero se reprimía al pensar en todo lo que podía suceder. Quizás a él no le gustaría en absoluto ser abrazado de forma hiperactiva, talvez le irritaría escuchar sus chillidos, después de todo él era muy reservado y bastante callado, por lo menos más que ella... y si se desencantaba de ella, a, a penas era el segundo día en su relación y ella no quería estropearlo todo con sus atrabancadas, NO, era mejor contenerse. Sin querer presionaba la mano de Shino, quien hacía un tiempo había notado el ligero temblor en las manos de su novia. La miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía linda cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Le correspondió un apretón de mano, ella abrió lentamente los ojos, decidida a algo, no podía contenerse más y aunque fuera un pequeño abrazo le daría a su novio...

"_¿shino?"_ susurro mientras tomaba un mechón de su rubio cabello para enrollarlo nerviosa.

"_¿qué sucede?"_ cuestionó mientras miraba a las otras parejas despedirse para marcharse ya.

"_¿puedo..."_

"_Ino..."_ interrumpió él tomando entre sus manos las pequeñas y suaves de su ojiazul _"¿sabes que me gustas¿Y sabes que te quiero? Me gustas tal y como eres, divertida, fresca, espontánea, 'escandalosa' "_

"_¿escandalosa?"_ no evitó sonreír y sonrojarse.

"_Si, escandalosa. Sonriente y feliz¿a caso no te sientes con la confianza de ser como eres conmigo¿O es sólo que no te inspiro a ser lo que eres?"_

La rubia sintió la sangre hirviéndole en el rostro en el preciso instante en el que se aferró al cuello de su Aburame, no estaba segura si era a eso a lo que se refería el chico, pero eso era como era ella. Le besó la mejilla y se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiendo sus torpes movimientos a cada instante. Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios al sentir los brazos de Shino posarse en su cintura y en su cabellera.

"_Voy a extrañarte mucho_" escondió su rostro en el masculino cuello.

"_Yo también, por eso no tardaré mucho_" besó la frente de la chica.

_"hey, tortolitos, ya es hora de irnos" _

Al notar el tono burlón en que Naruto les llamaba, la rubio tuvo el impulso de separarse del pelinegro, pero por alguna razón los brazos de él ni siquiera se movieron, levantó el rostro para mirarle y cuestionar el por qué no la soltaba, pero él parecía no haber escuchado al kitzune.

_"se burlaran de ti"_ susurró avisándole las consecuencias de no soltarla frente a sus amigos, ella sabía como eran, y por mucho que a ella no le importaran sus comentarios, no sabía a ciencia cierta si a él le molestaba.

_"¿y?"_

_"¿no te importa?_ arqueó una ceja curiosa.

_"no¿a ti si?"_

_"no"_

"_¿quieres que te suelte?"_

Bajó de nuevo el rostro y lo enterró en el ancho pecho de él, aspiró su aroma y se presionó fuerte contra él. ¿De verdad así era Shino? Sonrió, se sentía tan bien ser abrazado por él...

_"¿Ino, quieres que te suelte?"-_ repitió la pregunta al no obtener una respuesta por parte de la Yamanaka.

_"nunca"_

O:o.o.o:O

Las gotas del agua golpeaban suavemente los cristales de sus ventanas, a pesar de que el día era soleado, una ligera llovizna se había dejado caer sobre la aldea oculta de Konoha. El ambiente era agradable, veraniego más que nada...

Nada que ver con como se sentía en esos momentos...

Justo cuando pensaba que nada más podía salir peor en el día, su padre salía con '_el respeto a las ideas del tercero'_. ¿Qué más podía pasarle? Había discutido con Shikamaru, con Chouji, con Sakura y con su padre, ahora sólo le faltaba que Shino se retrasara unos días,...

Salió de su casa dejando un azotón de puerta tras de sí como un _'vuelvo pronto'._ Y como si la hubiese estado esperando, la llovizna que hacía unos segundos antes era ligera, se arreció con fuerza, mojándola totalmente. Caminaba sin rumbo, con la ropa escurriéndole de agua, con los pasos bien pesados de ira, estrujando dentro de sus puños las llaves de su casa, resoplaba profundamente, el corazón le latía con furia y las sienes le palpitaban dolorosamente...

_"Shikamaru baka"_ soltó con un gruñido acompañado por un rechinamiento de dientes debido a la presión en su mandíbula. Se manoteó bruscamente la cara, quitándose los escurridos mechones de la cara. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía avanzando y resopló como un toro bien encolerizado.

Pero antes de siquiera darse cuenta... comenzó a llorar, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia?, se preguntaba mientras se trataba de quitar bruscamente las malditas lágrimas del rostro ¿a caso era que estaba oca y por eso nadie coincidía con sus opiniones? ¿O era a caso que nadie la quería y todos querían ir en su contra?

Llegó a un pequeño y solitario parque, en el cual no se escuchaba más que el golpeteo de su presión arterial chocando contra las paredes de su cabeza, mejor para ella!, ahora no estaba de humor para lidiar con pequeños demonios alrededor suyo. Se sentó en un columpio aun sollozando, total más mojada no podía estar. Recargó su cabeza en las palmas y suspiró pesadamente... intentaba encontrar aunque fuera algo positivo en su día, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba hallar nada...

De pronto reaccionó... si el día era soleado y estaba lloviendo... levantó el rostro y tal como lo esperaba, un arcoíris surcando el cielo. Suspiró de nuevo y se froto los ojos, después de todo había encontrado algo bueno...

_"WOUF"_

Un potente ladrido y un fuerte empujón en el abdomen la hicieron caer hacia atrás sobre el fangoso suelo. Trató de incorporarse al instante, pero sus pies se habían atorado en el columpio, y había un pesado bulto la inmovilizaba por completo... un enorme perro se erguía sobre ella de forma triunfante, sacudiéndose con fuerza para deshacerse del exceso de agua en su pelaje... ¡esa era LA GOTA QUE DERRAMÓ EL VASO!

Aspiró profundo hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire, ya no lo soportaba más...

Un sonoro y chillante grito logró hacer que todas las aves cercanas volaran de los árboles buscando huir, y sin embargo no le interesó desgarrarse la garganta. Ya había soportado todo el maldito día... ¡NO ERA POSIBLE TANTA MALA SUERTE!

"_¡akamaru! "_ un chico corrió hacia ella, preocupado porque su _'perrito' _hubiera dañado a aquella histérica chica.

_"¡quítate de encima, saco de pulgas! "_ ordenó entre dientes mientras empujaba al can con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue hasta que su amo volvió a gritar cuando aquel se bajó de la rubia. Rápidamente aquel muchacho llegó a socorrer a la chica, tratando de ayudarla a enderezarse mientras soltaba un sin fin de disculpas a medias...

_" ¡Akamaru!... ¡disculpa!... ¡discúlpame!... es que yo... es que Akamaru... ¿te ha lastimado?... ¿te encu..."_ la Yamanaka le manoteó haciéndolo retroceder extrañado, pero pronto comprendió al darse cuenta de quién era aquella mujer_. "...Ino..."_

_"...Kiba..."_ soltó en un soplido irritado _"¡tu pulgoso perro me ha atacado... ENTIENDES?!... me ha ¡ATACADO!, me ha ensuciado toda, me tiró al suelo!..."_ recriminaba mientras movía imparablemente los brazos y de vez en cuando pateaba el piso, de verdad estaba fúrica y sentía el deseo de cercenar al dichoso perro.

_"no seas exagerada, Ino"_ replicó con molestia metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, pero un brillo asesino en la mirada celeste le hizo retroceder por instinto.

_"¡¿EXAGERADA?!"_ levantó un puño amenazando al Inuzuka _"eres un... eres un... un..."_ las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua, quería gritarle toda clase de insultos y groserías, y quería golpearlo, de verdad quería estrellar su puño tembloroso en el rostros del mejor amigo de su novio, pero no podía... ¿por qué?... precisamente por eso... ¡ERA EL MEJOR AMIGO DE SHINO!, sino es que el único... _"...un idiota, Kiba"_ finalizó resoplando derrotada y dándole la espalda para alejarse.

_'escandalosa'_ profirió por lo bajo el castaño. ¿Cómo era posible que a su amigo le gustara esa mujer?

Se dio también la media vuelta, pero pronto recordó a cierto chico de cabello negro alborotado y lentes obscuros. Aunque Ino no fuera su gran amiga ni mucho menos, sentía la gran obligación de interactuar con ella, después de todo Shino era casi como su hermano, y su perro acababa de_ 'atacar'_ a su chica... no podía encapricharse.

Resopló molesto por su conciencia, se giró sobre sus talones rogando porque ya se hubiera ido del parque...

Pero no...

Se encontraba sacudiéndose el lodo embarrado por Akamaru, murmurando barbaridad y media...

_"Ino!"_ llamó el Inuzuka procurando hablar lo más alto que su voluntad le permitía. Pero aquella rubia seguía ofendida, así que lo ignoró y siguió tratando de quitar el restante de fango con la lluvia que no cesaba. Entornó los ojos y presionó los puños... maldito orgullo... _"Ino... ¿te encuentras..._

_"¡déjame en paz!"_ exclamó la chica fulminándole con la mirada. El muchacho tronó la boca y decidió hacerle caso y dejarlo por la paz, pero una extraña punzada le hizo cambiar de opinión... era su imaginación o tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si hubiese estado...

_"¿estás llorando?"_

La muchacha se paralizó por completo... ¿a caso se le notaba tanto?, de todos modos no iba a discutir eso con un tipo como él.

_"no te importa ¿o si?"_

_"¿te preguntaría si no?"_

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, desafiándose con la mirada, ninguno sabía exactamente porque no tragaba al otro, pero el punto era ese... no se soportaban, antes no había ninguna razón por la cual tuvieran que dirigirse la palabra, pero desde que habían tenido la curiosa costumbre de reunirse ambos equipos... la relación entre ellos había ido de mal en peor... simplemente no se podían ver ni en pintura...

El motivo para Kiba _eran 'muy escandalosa' mandona' 'exagerada' 'ruidosa' y 'vanidosa'_... nada que ver con el tipo de chicas con el que estaba acostumbrado a estar... Hinata por ejemplo...

El motivo para Ino era que él era especialmente _'hiperactivo' 'terco' 'presuntuoso' 'creído' y 'egocéntrico'_... totalmente distinto a los hombres con los que solía relacionarse... como Shikamaru e Shino...

_'como es posible que Shino encontrara agradable aquel tipo de persona'_ se preguntaban ambos.

_"¿Por qué te importa?"_ trató de cambiar el tema, no quería ponerse a llorar más ahí mismo, y utilizó su usual tono engreído, con las manos en la cintura.

_"por Shino"_ ambos tuvieron el mismo sentimiento en el pecho, por el mismo motivo en diferentes puntos de verlo... ella no quería que el se sintiera obligado a ser su _'amigo'_, y él no quería hacerle sentir eso, no así de directo.

Un largo e incómodo silencio se hizo presente mientras aquella lluvia comenzaba a cesar lentamente, oyéndose sólo el golpeteo de las gotas en el suelo, y para cada quien sólo se escuchaba su misma respiración.

_"de verdad que no te importa"_ murmuró bajando la cabeza y escondiendo su rostro tras el flequillo _"sólo te_ _aburriría" _no se sentía con ánimos de discutir, ya no.

Quizás era sólo su intuición, pero algo en aquella voz le hacía sentir un rastro de coraje... o era tristeza?

_"¿discutiste con alguien?"_ pregunto algo confundido de cómo debía hablar con ella _"¿discutiste con Shino?"_

_"no, él aún no llega"_

Como un pequeño rayo de luz en su cabeza, un recuerdo le llegó a la mente, ¿para qué había estado buscando a la rubia ninja?

_"discutí con..."_ se sentía extraña, pero necesitaba desahogarse, aunque fuera con aquel moreno, pues su mejor amigo ahora estaba enfadado con ella _"... con Shikamaru"_

_"¿Por qué?"_ frunció el ceño y apretó un poco la mandíbula, pues había recordado que aquel para había tenido una relación antigua, y aunque su amigo no mostrara ninguna molestia en que el Nara y ella se siguieran frecuentando como mejores amigos, a él si le inquietaba, es decir, que demonios tenía ella que hacer con su ex novio, no era lógico... y si seguían sintiendo algo el uno por el otro?, el único que saldría perdiendo sería el Aburame...

_"por su novia"_ respondió apretando los dientes recordando el mal rato pasado.

_"¿qué con ella?"_ preguntó entrecerrando ofendido los ojos.

_"pues... me cae mal"_ se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un bufido _" no lo quiere y lo trata mal"_

_"¿y en qué te afecta a ti?"_

La rubia levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de aquel ninja, ¿sería posible que pensara que...?

_"tienes razón"_ se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano _" a mi no me afecta"_

Ahora se sentía extraño, había logrado que ella dijera que no le importaba, pero se sentía raro... volvió a gruñir a su conciencia, si a alguien debía de importarle ese asunto era a su amigo, no a él... Caminó hacia ella y se detuvo justo enfrente, titubeó un poco al no estar seguro de qué podía hacer, así que posó su mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza de la kunoichi y le revolvió un poco la cabellera dorada...

Un tanto sorprendida por tal acto levantó el rostro sólo para encontrarse con una amplia sonrisa. No lo evitó y ella también curveó los labios intentando responderle al ninja.

_"los había estado buscando"_

Una voz grave sorprendió a los dos, haciéndolos mirar hacia el lugar de donde había provenido. El rostro de la ojiazul se iluminó sorprendentemente, pues recargado en uno de los árboles cercanos se encontraba...

_"¡Shino!" _chilló la chica mientras corría hacia él, dejando sin darse cuenta la mano del castaño en el aire.

Se lanzó a él _'amorosamente'_ y le abrazó por el cuello de nueva cuenta, de no ser por las manos de Shino rodeando la pequeña cintura de la Yamanaka, Kiba hubiera jurado que aquella rubia quería ahorcar a su amigo.

_"me voy amigo, Hanabi se enfadará si se entera de que antes de ir a verla he buscado a Ino"_ se rascó una mejilla pensativo _"aunque... creo que de todos modos se enfadará por llegar tarde" _agitó la cabeza a modo de sacudirse el agua.

La chica estrujó un poco el abrigo del Aburame, exprimiendo unas gotitas de agua de este, le molestaba que le echara indirectas de que su pequeña noviecita le regañaría por su culpa. Soltó al pelinegro y con una venita en la frente miró de nuevo enojada al Inuzuka _"pues nadie te ha pedido que me buscaras"_

_"yo se lo pedí"_ la masculina voz detrás suyo la hizo cambiar sus facciones a unas curiosas.

_"¿y para qué?"_ preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

_"¿no le dijiste?"_ cuestionó el chico del abrigo.

_"je je, se me olvidó"_ decía rascándose la nuca y con una gran sonrisa nerviosa.

_"WOUF"_ la rubia miró recelosa al canino que minutos antes había desaparecido de escena.

_"... oh!... es cierto, se me olvidó por su culpa"_ dijo señalando a la chica que seguía entre sus brazos_." Primero me grita no sé que tanto y luego llora"_ al sentir la mirada de su amigo a través de aquellos obscuros anteojos decidió continuar _"y dice que ha discutido con no sé quien y que..."_ pero la voz femenina no le permitió emitir otra palabra.

_"pues tu estúpido perro me a-ta-có"_ se defendió.

_"no le digas estúpido a Akamaru"_ murmuró ofendido.

_"yo no hablaba de ese saco de pulgas... dije TÚ, estúpido perro"_

Fue entonces cuando de ambos ninjas comenzaron a emanar una especie de energía asesina, y de sus ojos parecían salir una especie de descargas hacia el otro.

La ojiazul quiso acercarse para intimidar al _'grosero'_ amigo de Shino, pero los fuertes brazos de su novio no le permitieron moverse de su lugar. Le gustaba que aquella chica fuera de carácter fuerte, claro que si, pero en esos momentos no deseaba ver una batalla de gritos... más bien tenía un sentimiento de curiosidad...

_"¿estabas llorando?"_ cuestionó sin querer esconder ni un poco de preocupación en su voz.

_"¿para qué le pediste a 'él' que me buscara?"_ intentó comenzar una nueva discusión.

_"me voy" _sentenció _'él'_ antes de desaparecer en un a nube de humo, la verdad no quería seguir discutiendo con _'ella'_, ni mucho menos planeaba ver como discutía con su amigo...

La joven le miró unos segundos y después comenzó a revolverse enojada para soltarse de aquel abrazo _"¿por qué lo mandaste a él si sabes que no me cae bien ni yo a él?"_

_"porque es en el único que confío y mi mejor amigo"_ contestó divertido al ver los pucheros que hacía la Yamanaka. _"¿Por qué llorabas?"_

_"¿qué?"_ se quedó quieta y fingió no haber oído bien.

_"yo ya contesté una de tus preguntas, ahora contéstame tú"_ pidió mientras la soltaba lentamente, volvió a recargarse en el árbol y se cruzó de brazos.

Eran sus nervios o le estaba ordenando que le contestara, ¿por qué se sentía con el derecho de ordenarle algo, además ya había pensado las cosas y no iba a hablar con nadie del asunto. También se cruzo de brazos y giró el rostro ofendida.

_"pues no lo haré"_ declaró orgullosa.

_"...de acuerdo..." _

Una tibia brisa en el cuello hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran, iba a girar el rostro hacia el ninja, pero él ya no estaba donde antes, ahora se ubicaba detrás suyo, y su aliento era aquella suave brisa.

_"entonces acompáñame por favor"_

La tomó de la cintura y la giró hacia él, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió. Ella se sonrojó y tomó su mano, ¿por qué sonreía?

_"te ves linda cuando te indignas"_ el sonrojo se hizo más notable en el rostro de la ojiazul. _"vamos"_ y comenzaron a caminar... pero antes de siquiera avanzar un par de pasos...

El joven se detuvo...

La rubia se detuvo...

Ella podía saber que esa repentina acción significaba algo, pero no fue hasta que observó una ceja por encima de los lentes del chico que se dio cuenta de aquella _'rara'_ actitud, ¿había hecho algo mal? Por instinto trató de evitar mirar los anteojos negros, pues aunque no podía ver los ojos de su chico, si podía sentir la pesada mirada sobre sí...

_"Ino..."_ llamó de repente _"¿acaso no tienes frío?"_

Al no captar al instante el mensaje frunció el ceño y le miró un momento, intentando que le explicase el por qué de su pregunta, hasta que lo entendió...

_"estúpido perro"_ profirió por lo bajo, mientras con las mejillas coloradas se intentaba sacudir el lodo de su vestido, se sentía avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta de que aun estaba húmeda y llena de fango.

¡Oh no! si su vestido estaba tan mal... entonces... un tirón en el estómago le siguió a ese pensamiento... ¿cómo habría de estar su cabello? ¿Qué tan mal debía de estar su cara? Que pena aparecer después de tanto de no ver a tu novio, y para verla así... en ese estado tan deplorable. Anotación mental: matar a Kiba y Akamaru la próxima vez que se le atravesaran en el camino.

Pero hubo algo que le hizo perder la hebra a esos pensamientos... su cabello era exprimido delicadamente por las manos del Aburame, y con las mangas de su grueso abrigo le retiró un poco de tierra mojada de la mejilla.

_"si te quedas así te enfermaras"_ advirtió el joven, luego la tomó de la mano y la guió fuera del parque, rumbo a las calles de la aldea _"vamos"_ fue lo único que declaró antes de que ella le siguiera algo confundida.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

La tarde comenzaba a caer sobre Konoha, extendiendo su manto naranja rosado por todo el cielo que se podía apreciar a simple vista, fue hasta entonces que cierta rubia se daba cuenta de que la brisa comenzaba a hacerla tiritar.

A la entrada de un gran edificio azul se encontraba una pareja, una joven se resistía a entrar a ese lugar...

_"Ino"_ pronunció severo _"vamos a que te seques..."_

La Yamanaka se plantó al suelo como una barrera en el instante mismo en el que Shino pronunció _'llegamos a mi casa, subiremos a que te cambies de ropa'_

Había entendido el hecho de que esa era la casa de Shino, comprada por él mismo gracias a sus constantes esfuerzos en las misiones, y sabía que él no quería ni pretendía nada más que ella no se enfermara... pero aún sabiendo todo esto... no entendía porque sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo se resistía a entrar al departamento de aquel joven, su novio al fin de cuentas. Es decir, ¿a caso ella le había dado sin querer una impresión... errada? ¿Se le hacía tan fácil invitarle a pasar a su casa?

_"bien"_ soltó derrotado el pelinegro, soltándola por completo y cruzándose de brazos. _"¿no quieres entrar?"_ enarcó una ceja al mirar que su novia sacudía bruscamente la cabeza y no levantaba la mirada de sus pies.

Se sentía estúpida, se sentía extraña y estúpida para ser más exactos. Es que acaso no podía dejar atrás una mala experiencia? Shino no era él, no le pretendía hacer nada más, nada malo, porqué no podía mirarle a los ojos...

_"será como tú quieras entonces" _

Tuvo que ahogar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la levantaban del piso, sólo le quedó aferrarse al abrigo de su chico al perder momentáneamente el equilibrio, iba a decir algo pero él ya estaba moviéndose hacia el interior del edificio.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de su vergüenza y su inconformidad en el entrar, sintió el corazón latirle fúricamente mientras escondió su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de él.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

El Aburame empujó con el hombro la puerta para poder abrirla más, y entonces entró, con Ino todavía en los brazos. La bajó delicadamente y luego cerró. Carraspeó tratando de disipar aquel silencioso momento, pero aquella chica parecía que en verdad no se movería... ¿qué le había pasado a la Ino ruidosa? Luego comprendió que quizás faltaba que él comenzase a hablar, por lo menos a decirle en donde había planeado que se secara.

_"puedes bañarte si así lo deseas"_ señaló una puerta al fondo de su _departamento "dame tu ropa para ponerla a secar"_

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Salió de la habitación de Shino, envuelta en un gran y grueso abrigo beige que le llegaba hasta las piernas, le cubría la nariz y no se alcanzaban a ver sus manos de tan largo que estaba, pero para Ino Yamanaka eso no la molestaba, de hecho le agradaba, se sentía de cierto modo protegida con la ropa masculina que traía encima, sintiéndose embriagada por el aroma tan peculiar que este desprendía. Caminó descalza hasta el comedor, dónde se escuchaba alboroto con trastes y demás. Decidió asomarse, pero justo estaba en la entrada cuando el joven salió con una bandeja en manos, tuvo que hacerse a un lado para permitirle el paso, y luego le siguió detrás.

Se sentaron en la sala, a pesar de no estar muy grande ni ser tan lujoso, aquel pequeño departamento era muy cómodo, y era lo suficientemente espacioso para acomodar algunos muebles y...para _'cosas'._

Una pequeña fogata alumbraba débilmente el sitio, brindando de paso calor al ambiente. Sólo los crujidos de la leña inundaban el tan silencioso lugar. La rubia miraba con mucha atención su taza de té, mientras el ninja no dejaba de dirigirle una mirada por demás penetrante.

_"Ino..."_ no pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir roto ese silencio tan drásticamente _"¿quieres contarme qué te sucedió?" _

Esta vez la voz masculina no se notaba proclamante, pero aun así ella no le miró. _"¿con qué?"_ comenzó a pasear un dedo el borde de la tacita.

_"¿por qué llorabas?"_ en el instante mismo en que preguntó eso, su mente le dio a relucir la primero opción que podría haber ocurrido _"¿te ha dicho algo Kiba?"_

Ella frunció el ceño, ¿decirle algo como qué? Si ese tipo lo único que podía hacer era sacarle lágrimas pero de la risa... ¿o había algo en especial a lo que se refería el chico frente a ella?

_"no"_ decidió ir por partes y primero contestar a la pregunta de su novio, que si bien no tenía ganas de hacerlo, tampoco era amable de su parte dejarlo hablar como loco si él lo único que hacía era preocuparse por ella.

_"¿te ha pasado algo?"_

_"si"_ admitió ella, encogiéndose casi inmutablemente dentro del abrigo _"discutí"_

_"¿con quién?"_

_"con Shikamaru"_ suspiró, le costaba tanto contenerse, contener ese huracán que llevaba dentro, ese que quería gritar y patalear del coraje y la rabia que tenía en esos momentos... pero después recordó algo, Shino había dicho -sino mal recordaba- que él quería que fuera la auténtica Ino, así que sin querer tomó con fuerza la taza entre sus manos, apretándola levemente.

_"¿con Shik..."_

_"¡es que es un Idiota!"_ el grito encolerizado que había arrojado había hecho callar la siguiente cuestión que se había formulado, pero no lo había tomado por sorpresa, de hecho él creía que ya había tardado en explotar.

_"¿Por qué?" _

_"porque... porque... ¡porque desde que tiene a Temari sólo le interesa ella, y se ha olvidado de nosotros sus amigos!"_

_"¿supones que es por la culpa de la hermana del kazakage?"_

_"por supuesto"_ dejó la taza en la mesita central y se pasó del lado donde se encontraba el Aburame _"es decir" _se volvió a acomodar el mechón rebelde hacia atrás de la oreja, y subió sus pies al sillón, moviendo las manos y haciendo ademanes_ " mira_.." apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos repasó sus recuerdos rápidamente para saber por donde comenzar, él sólo asintió ante su forma tan peculiar de ponerse cómoda para platica_ " hace bastante tiempo que sale con ella... ¿cuánto será? ¿Dos o tres años?... desde entonces ya no sale a otras misiones que no sean a Sunagakure... ya no sale de paseo con Chouji... (Su mejor amigo)" _estaba segura que Shino sabía muy bien quien era el mejor amigo de ese vago perezoso, pero quería dejar muy en claro el grado al que había llegado el Nara_."... ya no hace más equipos con chicas... pasa el día telefoneándose con esa tipeja... y... Y... ya no quiere salir conmigo a pasear"_ paró de repente para tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar.

Si, él era una persona muy civilizada, y si, también era una persona con mente abierta a nuevas ideas, a ser moderno y a aceptar relaciones que, de ser otra persona ya habría mandado por un tubo; pero una cosa era que fuera un chico seguro y con conciencia de que su novia tenía amigos, y otra cosa MUY diferente es que estuviera hecho de arcilla o algo parecido. Sus puños, que no sobresalían del todo de su abrigo, comenzaban a tensarse conforme la chica parloteaba y actuaba algunas partes de su historia para hacerla más emocionante. Y su estómago se contraía cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de _'Shikamaru' 'Shika' 'Shika-chan'_ o cualquiera de esas formas en las que ella solía llamar a su _'mejor amigo-ex novio'_. Aun así, decidió poner atención a las palabras de su chica, porque estaba consciente de que debía de ser algo importante para ella si la ponía así de triste y enojada.

_"...y después le llamé a Sakura, le platiqué todo, le platiqué que había discutido con Shika... y me regañó, me dijo que yo era la culpable... dijo que... dijo que yo no mandaba a Shika... que si seguía haciendo berrinches, que él se aburriría incluso de ser mi amigo... que un día me iba a quedar sin nadie por mi carácter" _infló las mejillas indignada.

_"¿y qué le dijiste?"_ Se cruzó de brazos acomodándose en el sillón para poner la mejor atención posible.

_"... pues le colgué el teléfono..."_ declaró orgullosa de su acción fingiendo seriedad por un instante, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo enormemente _"...y luego fui con mi padre, le dije que me cambiaría de equipo para las misiones, que nuestro tiempo como trío había pasado, y él me dijo que esas habían sido ideas del hokage, del tercero... que era imposible que yo quisiera romper algo que con tanto anhelo había hecho... que nuestro destino era estar untos, los tres... InoShikaCho... y entonces salí de mi casa muy enojada... me encontré a Chouji y lo comenté con él... y sabes que me dijo?!"_

Los ojos de la Yamanaka estaban completamente abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas y su pecho se inflaba y comprimía de manera preocupante, así que él no supo muy bien como reaccionar más que negando levemente.

_"pues me dijo que Shikamaru y mi padre tenía razón... que estaba exagerando las cosas y que... que..."_ se calló por un instante y trató de encontrar palabras para decirlo, bajando la voz levemente y sonrojándose molesta,... _"dijo que todo lo que yo tenía, eran... celos de Temari"_ se llevó un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara hacia atrás de la oreja izquierda, tratando de ver si podía ver aunque fuese un poco de la reacción de su novio... pero nada... _"Shino-kun?"_ susurró al no ver respuesta de aquello.

_"¿y no es así, kirei?"_ cuestionó con una muy pero muy insignificante tono de molestia en su voz.

_"¿kirei?"_ cuestionó con una tímida sonrisa.

_"¿shino-kun?"_ repitió él la forma cariñosa en la que lo acababa de llamar casi sin darse cuenta. Ella sólo se sonrojó más... _"¿no estás celosa de Temari?"_ volvió al tema en un segundo.

_"no"_ exclamó un tanto exaltada, cruzándose de brazos para hacerse notar ofendida.

_"¿entonces por qué te molesta el que te haya dicho eso? Si no era cierto"_ dejó también su taza sobre la mesa, recargándose más cómodo en el sillón, descansando los brazos alrededor de los pequeños hombros de su novia.

_"pues... pues... no te molestaría a ti?"_ refunfuñó molesta.

_"no si no es cierto"_

_"¿insinúas que te estoy mintiendo?"_ trató de cambiar el tema.

_"no, sólo que no estas siendo completamente honesta conmigo"_

aunque sentía muy dentro de su pecho que él tenía razón, que Chouji tenía razón, que estaba celosa de que una chica le robara a atención de su mejor amigo, no podía decírselo, no estaba preparada para la reacción de él, y tampoco lo estaba para demostrarlo a nadie... así que mejor decidió cambiar drásticamente.

_"... y mi padre me dijo a gritos que si yo no era capaz de obedecer las reglas, entonces tampoco podía ser una digna Yamanaka"_ los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero antes de que él se acercara a consolarla, ella se lanzó a él, sollozando y apretujando fuerte el abrigo de él con las manos.

_"¿tan mal estoy en mis ideas?"_ murmuró inquieta mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo del Aburame...

Pero para él algo no encajaba, algo estaba siendo omitido...

_"¿ese fue el motivo de tu discusión con tu padre?"_ cuestionó mientras acariciaba el cabello aun húmedo de su novia.

Ella se estremeció un poco... ¿tan mala era para mentir? ¿Para ocultar algo que podía herir a la persona que era capaz de consolarla así como él? Ahora que lo pensaba, ya no se sentía tan tensa estando así, entre sus brazos, así que se acurrucó.

_"no... no del todo..."_ admitió ella con un toque de tristeza, y se encogió aun más.

_"¿entonces..."_

_"dijo que yo había roto esa antigua tradición tradición con el hecho de ya no practicar con mis compañeros, y con el hecho de salir con alguien que no sea un Akimichi o un Nara"_

_"¿por estar conmigo? ¿Es mi culpa?" _La preocupación era más que obvia en la voz del miembro Aburame pero lo que realmente la intrigó fue ese toque de remordimiento... ¿a caso se arrepentía de ser novio de ella? ¿Le quitaría el apoyo tan grande que en estos momentos sentía?

_"no, según mi padre es mi culpa"_

_"¿qué planeas hacer?"_

_"no lo sé, yo no quiero que todo el tiempo me esten rec..."_

_"¿quieres venir a vivir aquí?_

La rubia abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y trató de ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

_¿De verdad?"_ balbuceó sin creerlo.

_"de verdad"_ afirmó el joven.

_"pero..."_

El negó con la cabeza y luego la apretó más hacia sí mismo.

_"no sólo eres mi novia, también eres mi amiga, y los amigos se apoyan en todo ¿no?"_

_"pero..."_ sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras fruncía el ceño dudativamente.

_"si te incomoda, yo puedo vivir en casa de mis padres mientras tu vives aquí, y después podríamos..." _apartó la mirada de la ojiazul con un poco de pena ante lo que iba a decir, que suerte que no terminó lo que estaba a punto de hablar.

_"¿y después?"_ preguntó emocionada Ino.

_"nada, primero lo primero"_ besó la frente de la joven ninja...

O:o.o.o:O

"_¿y a dónde se supone que irás?... si es que de verdad vas a algún lado…"_

La rubia frunció el ceño, pero igual seguía acomodando sus maletas en sus brazos lo mejor que podía, en esos momentos se preguntaba porque había comprado tanta ropa en esas tontas ventas de ofertas si la mayoría nunca la había si quiera usado, y ahora tenía que cargar con 5 grandes bloque azul pastel rellenos hasta casi reventar lo más rápido que pudiera para salir de ese lugar.

"_listo" _

"_te hice una pregunta, Ino"_

Ambos se detuvieron por un breve instante a mirarse retadoramente como sólo dos Yamanaka podrían hacerlo, pero igual sabían que en ninguno de los dos cabría la humildad de reconocer su error, si es que alguno tenía la remota idea de que en verdad estaba equivocado.

"_me voy" _sentenció rompiendo el silencio que habían utilizado para sosegar el nudo en la garganta tan amargo que sin querer se les había formado a ambos.

O*.*o*o.*O*.o*o.*O

"_¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES MÁS TENGO QUE DECIRLO? NADIE ENTRA A MIENTRAS YO COCINOOO! TRAEN LAS PATITAS SUCIAS!" _

Ino manoteaba y chillaba sacudiendo enérgicamente los brazos en dirección a la salida de la cocina, y un grupito de bolitas negras patonas salían a toda velocidad posible con unas que otras migas de pan a cuestas. A pesar de tener allí un par de semanas, aún no se acostumbraba al robo hormiga –literalmete-.

"_¿patitas"_

La chica se sorprendió y de inmediato se puso en posición de defensa, y al darse cuenta de la persona que había irrumpido en _'su hogar'_ en lugar de sentir alivio… refunfuñó.

"_ah, tú"_ entornó los ojos con fastidio y se dio la vuelta.

"_si, también me alegra ver que estés bien"_ respondió Kiba con el mismo gusto.

"_¿por qué no habría de estarlo?"_ se desamarraba el delantal bruscamente _"digo, si Shino volvió a mandarte para cuidarme no tienes p…"_

"_relájate, Ino"_ se sentó con el mismo gesto de desagrado que ella tenía pintado en la cara y resopló _"¿Shino? ni si quiera lo he visto, ¿no se supone que llegaba hoy de su misión?"_

"_ya lo hizo"_ estrujó el mandil entre sus manos, estaba frustrada _"pero no terminaba de llegar_ _cuando surgió otra misión y la aceptó sin llegar a casa"_

El Inuzuka comprendió entonces un poco el comportamiento de aquella ninja, miró a su alrededor discretamente, aquel departamento aunque pequeño se notaba silencioso y muy solitario, la chica estaba triste y sola.

"_¿cómo lo sabes?"_

"_él, muy atento conmigo como siempre, mandó a decírmelo con Hinata"_ Ino comprimió el estómago _"¿porque no llegar al menos hasta aquí? Es decir, a Hinata si la vió, a ella si tuvo oportunidad de verla…"_

El ninja se sorprendió instantáneamente, ¿estaba celosa de su pequeña e inofensiva amiga? Eso más que ser bobo era estúpido, y no sólo porque se tratara de Ino o de Shino, sino de Hinata.

"_Hey, seguramente a ella la vió en el camino" _

Reaccionó, se sonrojó, giró y botó el delantal que quedó hecho una bolita muy arrugada. Se sentó pesadamente en frente del moreno, con los ojitos acuosos, tratando de esconder la mirada.

"_y ¿a qué has venido? Ya que Shino no está ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?"_

¿Estaba siendo amable o sólo quería que se marchara de una vez por todas? Que alguien lo pellizcara, ¿que estaba sucediendo con esa aura de agresividad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado y hasta con la que se empezaba a sentir cómodo? Ahora extrañamente ese trato le estaba haciendo sentir muy extraño, y carraspeó. Miró alrededor para buscar algo con lo que pudiera entrar en ese contacto que conocía mejor, algo para hacerla enojar o al menos para que tuviera una expresión diferente a la de ese momento, y encontró unos panecillos en forma de bolitas con algunos que otros pellizquitos, olían ligeramente a quemado pero ahora recordaba que varios de los bichitos de su amigo habían salvado el pellejo gracias a él.

"_¿tú los hiciste?"_

"_aja"_ su enajenamiento después de la pregunta que le había hecho a su acompañante le había dejado de aguadar los ojos, pero al volver la mirada a los panecillos, las lágrimitas volvieron a inundárselos _"eran para darle la bienvenida a Shino, pero no llegó" _sin querer sollozó lo _último "los hice para nada"_ se pasó el dorso de la mano discretamente por el rostro para no soltar abiertamente el llanto.

"_¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?"_

"_¿exagerando dices?"_ se exaltó _"Kiba, en este tiempo de ser 'novios' lo he visto muy pocas veces, hemos estado muy poco tiempo juntos, las chicas me tuvieron que ayudar a mudarme, desde que llegué aquí no ha estado ni un día completo porque siempre sale en misiones que no le asignan pero que se ofrece sin descansar.. parece… parece que no quiere estar conmigo…"_ y parecía que ya no le importaba esconder sus sollozos.

"_Ino, ¿no ves lo que está haciendo? Si él está trabajando tanto y viajando de misión en misión es por ti, porque quiere tenerte como princesa, porque quiere darte todo lo que le pidas"_

"_¡pero yo no le pido nada!" _interrumpió de golpe.

"_¡por eso!, precisamente por eso quiere darte todo, no seas injusta, dale un poco de crédito, él desea mucho estar contigo, quiere darte una buena vida"_

"_¡no somos esposos, y aunque lo fueramos, yo también trabajo, no necesito que él se mate trabajando si es eso!"_

"_eres increíble" _arrastró para sí mismo.

"_¡¿yo?" _se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente_ "¡¿yo soy increíble cuando lo único que quiero es que esté aquí?"_

"_¡pues entonces dile!"_

"_¡eso haré!"_

"_¡pues hazlo!"_

"_lo haré, sólo… sólo…¡tan sólo regresé le diré!" _y dicho eso se cubrió rápidamente el rostro con ambas manos para llorar amargamente y de tendido.

Quedó estupefacto, cómo era posible que, si ella que era la que comenzaba a gritonear, que no entendía de razones, que no pensaba realmente en nada de lo que el Aburame estaba haciendo por ella, fuera Kiba quien se sintiera mal… ¿cómo pasaba eso?

"_Ino"_

Esta sólo mantenía cubierto el rostro y se escuchaban ligeramente sus sollozos ahogados, entonces el Inuzuka tomó uno de los panecillos, rogando para que eso no le provocara un llanto más severo a la ojiazul, y lo mordió_. "muy buenos"_

La chica cesó poco a poco su desconsolado llanto, y se descubrió un ojo, como una pequeña niña que espíaba "_mentiroso_" y se volvió a cubrir, pero ya sin ese llanto tan fuerte, sólo con uno que otro hipito.

"_no, es muy en serio, está muy bueno"_ y se terminó de un bocado la pieza de pan.

"_¿de verdad?"_ se descubrió lentamente el rostro, y se pasaba los nudillos para retirarse el exceso de agua salada de los ojos.

"_no me crea a mí, yo no creo que ellos se hayan arriesgado tanto por nada"_ señaló con la mirada a una grupo abundante de bolitas patonas que aguardaban afuera de la cocina. La chica sonrió a penas perceptiblemente.

"_gracias"_ dijo muy despacito.

"_gracias a ti"_ y entonces se empezó a llenar los bolsillos de la chamarra con los panes. La chica sonrió ahora un poco más ampliamente, y jugó con él un rato pequeño, tratando de tirar de sus brazos para quitárselos, Kiba sonreía glotonamente y agazapaba todos los que podía.

Se sentía bien, se sentía tan bien estar acompañados, estar con alguien con quien jugar, con quien reír, alguien escandaloso, aunque fueran esas personas, las que nunca pensaron que podrían si quiera dirigirse el saludo sin intentar asesinarse. Ella lo agradecía tanto, el poder estar acompañada por un chico, estaba tan acostumbrada a convivir más con ellos que con sus amigas, no era discriminación, sino que le era más fácil relacionarse con ellos, y ahora que lo conocía mejor, él parecía ser buen _**amigo**_. Él, agradecía estar con una chica enérgica con quien jugar también, pero no tanto como para pelear siempre que se hablaran, no tanto como para llegar a maltratarse físicamente, estaba asfixiado de la persona con la que llevaba tanto de su tiempo desperdiciado, Hanabi. Era bueno contar con una chica así, y que mejor si quizá, en un futuro se podían llamar _**amigos**_.

Ino se rindió entre risitas y se sentó de nuevo, mientras Kiba levantaba una última bolita en señal de victoria. Lo miró, aquel celebraba con los insectos, y entonces sintió una calidez en el pecho, un sentimiento tan extraño, tan cómodo y agradable; por un segundo, pensó en que porque Shino no podía pasar tiempo con ella así, pero después sus pensamientos pasaron a algo un poco más extraños, se afirmó a si misma que él nunca podría ser así de hiperactivo, y entonces pensó, ¿cómo sería el Inuzuka cuando se casara?¿sería bueno?¿pasaría tiempo con su esposa así de divertido como en esos momentos? y…¿qué habría pasado si ella se hubiera fijado en alguien cómo él?¿serían así de juguetones? ¿qué habría pasado si…? Abrió los ojos inmensamente, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Cómo era que su cabecita había divagado tanto? El ninja la observó por un momento.

"_¿te ocurre algo, Ino?"_

"_gracias"_ susurró la Yamanaka, con las manos en el regazo y la cabeza agachada.

Entonces sí se perdió, jamás había pasado por su cabeza que Ino fuera capaz de parecer tan tierna, tan sumisa, tan… linda, sus ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas que anteriormente la habían abordado, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas, su cabello parecía acalorante y un poco alborotado, pero sabiendo que era por cocinar, le parecía que se veía muy hogareña. Sacudió discretamente la cabeza y retiró la vista avergonzado de cómo había visto a Ino, a la _'esposa de su mejor __**amigo'**_, resopló y aspiró de nuevo pero muy pesadamente, se estaba abochornando, ¿eran sus nervios o habían subido la temperatura terriblemente en los anteriores 5 segundos?

"_Kiba" _

Sólo le hechó un vistazo rápido y volvió la vista al lado, sus mejillas ardían, y ella no dejaba de verse tan … _¿hermosa?_…

"_Kiba"_

Suplicaba por su atención, él tragó saliva dificultosamente.

"_Kib…"_

Se levantó de golpe del asiento, algunas bolitas de pan rodaron sin querer de sus escondites hacia el suelo. La Yamanaka le siguió a misma velocidad, su corazón dio un vuelco, un sentimiento de haber hecho algo mal la asedió. ¿qué había ocurrido? Se detuvo, no podía obligarlo tampoco a él a que la acompañara en su agonizante soledad, se detuvo y se recargó en la mesa, como si dejarlo ir le costara tal trabajo que no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

Abrió la puerta, murmuró algo y salió sin cerrar la misma. Sus pasos eran más que forzados que otra cosa, era como si estuviera obligando a sus pies a abandonar esa casa. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

O*.*o*o.*O*.o*o.*O

Se dejó caer en el mismo aburrido asiento, resopló como si estuviera tan furiosa… pero en realidad no era así, estaba confundida, parecía que se sentía triste, pero una parte de ella se sentía ligeramente alegre, miró el suelo, parecía que había dejado una camino de migas de pan como un niño pequeño, y todos los bichitos trataban de ganar más masita. Suspiró y se puso de pie, tomó algunos panes que habían quedado y los empezó a desmoronar en el suelo _"espero que no me hagan limpiarlo después eh"_ y al instante muchas más bolitas patonas se acercaron a devorar con ansias su receta especial. Se recogió un poco la falda y se acuclilló. Cerró los ojos para pensar un poco en lo que había pasado…¿qué había pasado? Era la primer pregunta coherente que se podía hacer… ¿Cómo era que…?

Abrió los ojos de par en par, un escalofrió tétrico y horrible le había recorrido al sentir esa mano posarse en su hombro, se mareó, la sangre se había agolpado en sus sienes , esa mano era pesada, era gruesa, quizá de hombre…¿cómo? Ni si quiera lo había sentido tan cerca…

"_no estás sola… Ino"_

O*.*o*o.*O*.o*o.*O

Fin de este cap. Uy eso si me sorprendió hasta a mí, mmm tanto hacer mis borradores y al final ni uno me gustó :s así pasa no? Weno, prometo ya no tardarme tanto con el siguiente cap sale? Gracias por leerme :p chan chan chan chan! :D


End file.
